Losing
by IBelieveInNessie
Summary: Set during BD. What is Nahuel without Huilen? Completely uncontrollable. Will Alice and Jasper still be able to save everyone by going half-way? Canon pairings. Reviews are love!
1. Homeless

**LOSING**

**A/N: This starts when Alice pulls Jazz out of the Cullen house after she said she "couldn't see." They're running outside and Jasper is still confused at Alice's actions. I hope you guys love it! Btw, there's going to be a sequel about Jake and Nessie's life after. Thanks for spending time reading this garbage I call writing :P !**

**Disclaimer. Twilight is not mine. Neither is the house I live in. They both belong to Stephenie Meyer. And no, I am not Seth. **

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper, we have to go," I said to him when I dashed out the door saying that I couldn't "see" when I my visions were perfectly clear. So clear that I see everyone dying. My good old southern gentleman would do anything but leave my side, so no doubt he would help me save the family.

"Alice, where are we going?" he demanded, feeling my anxiety. I was glad that Edward was so distracted he forgot to read my thoughts and visions. He would've made this mess an even bigger one.

"We have to find another half vampire. The rest of the Cullens can deal with gathering everyone," I spoke through my teeth as I sprinted towards Bella's cottage. Screw Irina for making our life so miserable.

"But I doubt we'll find another Nessie in their cottage…" he said, sidetracked again. I really hate it when my Jazz has to suffer.

"I'm just going there to leave a note for Bella. Wait for me at the Quileute border. I'll be there in a dash," I flashed him a little smile and pecked him on the lips. Then I ran into the little stone cottage that smelled like home. _I wish I could stay…_ I thought.

I searched through Bella's bookshelf in the living room and found the a copy of the Merchant of Venice. I tore out a random page, stole a pen and jot down the real address of J. Jenks. I wanted her to save Nessie no matter what. I knew she meant more to her than anything else in the world. Including Edward. I hoped she was smart enough to know what to do with it. I let out a long sigh, put the book back in the antique shelf Esme bought and ran out with the torn out page and the pen.

I didn't want to hurt the family, really I didn't. I didn't want to hurt Carlisle, Edward or Bella. Especially not Esme. But I was hoping that what I was doing would save them all.

When I saw Jasper waiting at the border, my face lifted up a little—when I saw Sam with them, it fell down again.

"Honey, Sam said he'll let us cross the border. We can travel through the ocean. It'd be better and faster," Jasper said to me soothingly. He was sending me a giant wave of calm.

"Thank you, Sam," I said while sliding my body under Jazz's arms, "You can stay out of this, but with Aro on their side, you'll probably get sold out by everyone except for Bella. I'm sorry."

"We want to help. All of you are with Nessie. Nessie's with Jacob and Jacob's with us. So we're together," Sam said with his Alpha voice.

"Thank you so much," I said while giving him a sincere apologetic smile.

"Alice, we have to go if we want to make it in time," Jasper said, twitchy. My anxiety was rubbing off on him bad. "Thanks again, Sam." He nodded at the Alpha.

"Don't let Jacob see this until the rest of my family has," I said as I handed him a note from me and Jasper to Sam. Then I took Jasper's hand and ran off towards the shore of First Beach.

**

* * *

****[Swimming with speed, but silently in the pacific ocean...]**

"So where are we headed?" Jasper asked with his accent laying on thick. He didn't purposely do it. It always happened when he was nervous.

"Let's start with South America. The amazons, maybe."

"Let's go then."

When we got to Brazil, we contacted Zafrina's coven right after we got a change of clothes.

We arrived at the shore of Canoa Quebrada around twilight, so lots of people were there for their bonfire parties. We had to wait underwater for about five hours. I could stand not talking, so I lead Jazz towards this jungle like thing. We hid in the bushes for another two hours, in complete silence. I loved the air of South America; it was always so warm, so exotic. So unlike home.

We stopped at the first store we saw, but they only sold hammocks and wrap dresses. No matter what kind of hurry we were in, I wasn't going to let my love walk around South America in a floral skirt and let his sparkly chest shimmer under the blazing sun in front of lustful human girls.

"But Alice," he complained, "We're trying to save half of the vampire population! Even without visions, I can tell that Carlisle is going to drag a _lot _of people into this!"

"Do _you _want to walk around in a wrap skirt?" I retorted. All he could do was look away. "Don't mess with the pixie," I smirked quietly so only he could hear. Jasper shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thanks to Edward, all the Cullen men are pinching their noses when their annoyed or stressed.

While we were paying for the local clothing, I spotted an extra large tub of rinse off self tanner. I grabbed it and threw it onto the cashier, hoping it didn't crack the glass. Jasper gave me a curious look but just shook it off.

"você precisa-o," the teenager working at the cashier scowled.

"Eu sai," I said, while jazz paid with his platinum American Express card. The name on it was Jasper Cullen. I didn't know he changed his official name to Cullen. For the past couple of decades it was always Hale…

"So why do we need the self tanner?" he asked me as we walked out hand in hand.

"Got to stay inconspicuous," I smiled, "Now let's go find Zafrina and her bunch."

"Carlisle has taught you well," he mumbled. We found our way to a pay phone and called the number I've memorized from Carlisle's giant phone book. I swear, you could find anyone in there. My father, being the angel that everyone says he is, apparently knows how to hack into America's government facilities.

My mate started playing with my hair when I was listening to the dial tones coming from the phone. Human speed always seems to piss me off, even machines. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" the Portuguese accent was slight, but you could definitely hear the difference.

"Hi, is Zafrina there?" I asked with my most angelic voice.

"This is her."

"This is Alice Cullen, from Carlisle's coven. I believe you know him?"

"Ah! Alice Cullen. I've heard wonderful things about you from Carlisle. How are you?" she said with delight.

"Physically, I'm fine, but my whole family and many others are in grave danger. I was hoping I could talk to you in person?" I asked all business now. I then spotted Jasper playing with the nozzle of the self tanner. He squirted out some on his hand and made a face. I rolled my head back and went back to my conversation.

"Of course. I would tell you the directions, but our place is hard to find, even with our scent around. Where are you located right now?"

"A couple miles from Canoa Quebrada beach. It's a public phone booth near a convenience store." I said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Then the line went dead.

I sighed and turned towards Jasper and immediately started laughing. There was a patch of orange tan on his palm, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Alice, honey, I think you got ripped off. It smells like human food… like carrots." He almost gagged.

"Give me the bottle," I said. He passed what he called "carrot tanner" to me. I put the nozzle to my nose. "Wow, Jasper. You're right," I said shocked.

"I used to be allergic to this stuff," he said matter-of-factly.

"So was I…"

"Strange."

Then he took the bottle out of my hands and chucked it into the garbage can.

"Now get me some water and help me get this junk off!" he screamed petulantly. I loved it when Jasper lost his temper. It was rare, and it was _hot._

"Why don't you just run to the shore and rinse it off. It's not like they're people there now anyways. I looked at the time on the phone. It was already past midnight.

"You certainly haven't been to South America. They stay up all night partying and spend all day on the beach," he said but sprinted towards the beach anyways.

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

I was running towards the beach when a figure suddenly stopped and knocked me to the ground. I quickly gathered my self up and _slowly _slid into a defensive crouch for dramatic effect. My golden eyes became a menacing shade darker. I could see my back in the red eyes of an olive skin toned woman; her eyes were like a mirror. She must've been both strong and fast to be able to catch _me _off guard _and _knock me down.

I wasn't planning on fighting her, as she still was a woman, a lady. It went against my instincts, so I just sent her a huge wave of calm. I tried for happiness, but I haven't felt it in such a long time so it didn't work as well.

The woman quickly slid up from her crouch and Alice suddenly appeared at my flank. I was getting shocked a lot tonight. _I have to be more observant, _I left the note in my head.

"You must be Alice," she said, her glare quickly turning into a friendly smile.

"Zafrina, I suppose?" Alice said in her sing-song voice. I hated it when she used that voice with anyone else but me. I was planning on sending a wave of hate between the two of them, but I guessed Alice saw herself fighting the Amazon for no particular reason because she stepped on my toe _really _hard. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel nice either.

"Welcome. And this is…?" she looked at me.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen. My mate," Alice said. Zafrina smiled.

"Follow me back to my home." She broke out into a slow sprint that a marathoner could keep up for a few minutes. The minute she entered the deep forest, she immediately started a flat out sprint. I swear, if she's not as fast as Edward, she would be faster.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I get some facts wrong, It's just been so long that I've read the books. Was it Carlisle that looked for Zafrina, or was it Alice that sent them? And which one of the Amazons stayed back to help Alice and Jazz? Reviews are love (: I'll be forever in your debt if you reccomend my story to a friend! **


	2. The Tree House

**A/N: I'm always bored, so here is chapter two! I know it seems boring right now because I'm only repeating already known events in detail, but it's my own story starting next chapter. Enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Alice's POV**

"Welcome to our home," Zafrina said. Her home was completely made out of local woods and it was all natural. If Esme were here, she'd stop working on her project in Ithaca and become the Amazons' neighbour in a dash. It was a massive tree house Zafrina took us to. Two other vampires were there, and they were sitting leisurely on their animal skin chairs. They were so exotic, it was hard to believe they were even a little civilized.

"Hello," the tall woman with wild black hair said to Jasper and I, "My name is Kachiri." She got up to shake our hands. Her limbs were abnormally long and muscular, but they were considered normal compared to the rest of her coven.

"I know. I've seen you in one of my visions. I'm Alice Cullen." Better to clear up confusion before things get complicated, which I know will happen.

"Ah, the future watcher," she said, "I'm guessing you're not just here for vacation purposes?" Kachiri asked in a drowsy voice. Then her eyes gave a weird look. Even though the rest of the Amazons knew nothing about what was happening, it was palpable that Jazz was using his power on them.

"Jasper, love," I whispered, "Nothing's going to happen. Stop doing that to them," I smiled innocently. He smirked.

"No, not at all," I refocused my gaze at Kachiri. "My family is in grave danger, and my visions has lead me to you. I believe you could help." I turned my happy-go-lucky smile into an expressionless face. It wasn't like me at all. I would need new outfits to match my new serious personality, but that was for later. I was way to busy to worry about how I physically look.

I then noticed that there was another member of the coven, lingering in the shadows of Zafrina. I bent my body ostentatiously to get a better look at her. The un-named vampire didn't slouch like most shy humans did, she stood tall and straight, like a military cadet.

"This is Senna. And may I ask, why is it that I'm feeling suddenly extremely calm and gleeful?" she asked in her slight accent.

"That would be me," Jasper grinned. It was strange. Jazzy never let his guard down, especially with people he didn't know.

When Jasper went to go explain his power to the Amazons, I searched the future again.

I saw many bad paths, including getting tracked down be Demetri, Bella trying to defend herself when everyone else was blinded by Alec and Jane. The worst one was when Carlisle sacraficed himself to save Esme, but she ended up getting _ended,_ too.

There was only one good path, but the vision was blurry. I could tell that there was something—or someone—else that we needed. All I could see was it had to do with the Amazon coven. When I got back to reality, Jasper already finished his ability story and the reason we needed them.

"Alice. I think I know how to help you." Kachiri said, "I have an old friend. Her name is Huilen. She lives alone with another vampire. I've seen him before. He didn't look like a regular vampire; he was weaker, slower and he smelled different. Huilen said that the fluttering was the hummingbirds that lived in the area. I, of course believed her because I'm not the brightest of the vampire population. Jasper has explained that your brother has created such a creature called a _half-breed. _I believe Huilen's mate, or whatever he is to her, is also one of those creatures." I made sure she was done before I started speaking. Everyone was standing in a circle, no one sharing a smile or changing their taut positions.

"Do you know how to locate this coven you speak of, Kachiri?"

"I believe they're somewhere in South America. They don't keep a permanent location or a contact number, so it's all up to luck now. But you're a future-searcher, yes?"

"I am, but I'm unable to see half-creatures. I wasn't able to see my brother's child." I stared into her deep burgundy eyes.

"Is there any other way we could help?" Senna suddenly broke in. It was the first time I heard her speak.

Jasper answered gravely,"Zafrina, Senna, we would appreciate it so much if you could help witness back at the Cullen house. I'm sure Carlise will be glorified to see you two."

"Of course. Kachiri here will help you two," Zafrina said.

"We need as much time as we have, so you two should leave _now_," I hissed at another vision. Jane was torturing Edward so much, he was _screeching. _He didn't in Volterra, and he never showed weakness in front of anyone besides Carlisle before. It would be unbearable for everyone if we didn't succeed.

The Amazons didn't say much to each other as they spent five minutes packing. In the end, they hugged each other good-bye and Zafrina and Senna left.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kachiri asked.

"I think… I'm going to have to go the opposite way of my visions. If I can't see Nessie… I won't be able to see Nahuel. So I'll have blurred visions. Or half of a vision. I'll have to work really hard and aquire a lot of headaches for this to work…" I rambled on.

"Okay," Kachiri said, "The last time I spoken to Huilen was in Columbia. That was half a year ago. They may still be there, but it's very hard to say." Kachiri had more of an accent than Zafrina or Senna. She seemed more wild, too.

"That's very helpful information. If you have any more crucial facts like that, feel free to tell Alice and I." Jasper looked away. The golden tint in his pupils were starting to fade, revealing a darker shade of black each vampire second. He wasn't the only one that was thirsty then. The usual light burning in my throat was becoming quite unbearable.

"Do you two need to hunt? I know a nightclub packed with drunk young teens. They won't even feel a thing if you find the need to play with them a little. And it's girls' night. Many men'll be there, as with the females." She smiled at us with her dull crimson eyes.

"We prefer an animal diet. My mate and I don't hunt humans. You wouldn't to happen to know the wildlife here, would you?" I asked.

"I couldn't imagine living like that. But it's your lives, so you can live it any way you want. I've heard the black panthers are pretty fierce though. I'm sorry, I'm just feeling randomly irritated right now," she scowled at the ground.

"Sorry. I never tried irritation before." He looked embarrassed and ashamed as he ended the wave of annoyance and Kachiri got back to normal.

"Jasper, stop malipulating her feelings. It's rude," I chastened.

"That is a very strange and charismatic ability you have there, Jasper," the remaining Amazon cut in before my boyfriend could apologize again.

"Thank you. But enough with the praise. You should get a head start. After we hunt, Alice and I will meet you… fifty miles up Negro River. North, near Columbia," Jasper said.

"Of course. I'll meet you there in about one hour."

"Thank you again, Kachiri. You didn't have to help, but you offered. Thank you so much," I appreciated it a lot.

One thing off my very long to-do list, at least. I checked off the "Find the person who will lead me to another half-vampire" box. Now I had many others to complete.

Find Huilen and Nahuel

Persuade them to help us

Get back to Forks fast enough to prevent the guard from massacreing everyone.

Persuade Aro to persuade his guard to no kill everyone.

Make sure Bella gets the files done in time

Make sure I trust _myself_ enough to trust my visions.

The last one would be missing a red check mark for a _very _long time. I didn't need my visions to know that.


	3. Unexpected

**A/N: I'm kind of sad I don't have any readers. Does anyone know how to see how many hits I have, not just reviews? Well, here's chapter three. I hope it's good enough that you guys want to read this junk people call writing (:**

**Jasper's POV**

We set out on our hunt the same time Kachiri started running north towards Columbia. Alice was a little more assured and happy, which was definitely an up side to this whole thing.

We broke out into a slow sprint. Might as well enjoy the relaxation for a couple of minutes. The classic ringtone of my cell phone interrupted the peaceful silence. Alice kept running, while I checked the caller ID.

"Hello Peter," I said into the phone. My little pixie didn't see any potential danger yet, so she continued hunting. Setting eyes on a huge snake, she leaped up and slit it in half before Peter had the time to respond. I refocused my attention to the phone.

"We're currently in Forks right now; I thought it'd only be right to give you a call."

"Yes, thank you." That's one person on my "might lose his or her life" list. The minute he sets foot in my home, he would be on the hit list of the Volturi. "How is everyone, Pete?"

"Lots of people are already here, and no one is hurt yet. Edward's child is extremely special, I can say that. I'm really glad you sent me and Charlotte here Jasper. And Bella is great. Incredible I should say; strangely different for a newborn, eh?"

"You can say that. I'm hoping you'll stay until the end. I really don't want you endanger your life, or Charlotte's, but—"I got cut off.

"I just said I was happy to help. Get a hold of yourself before you fuck up everyone else's life, Whitlock," Peter joked.

"The formal act isn't really working, is it?"

"Of course not. I'm happy to help, really."

"Oh," I remembered, "if you tell any member of my family what Alice and I are up you, I'd gladly rip your headless body apart," I threatened half-heartedly.

"Why a headless body?"

"Because," I pulled off the most menacing voice I could manage, "Alice would be slightly angrier than me. She'd pull off your head before I'm even close to you."

I heard a light giggling behind me.

"You bet that's what I'll do," Alice suddenly said in a playful voice. I just shook my head happily.

"Good luck partner," Peter said in a fake southern accent.

"Same with you. Send my greetings to Charlotte, will you? I've missed talking to her, but I'm kind of in a hurry right now. You can never shut her yap, you know?"

I heard a light laughter from the phone. "I'll see you soon," Peter said before he hung up.

"Get hunting, honey. We don't have much time." Alice said, "You know I love it when you let loose, but it's really not the time."

"You're absolutely right," I answered and immediately pounced at a panther I felt coming during the call.

It was nice to just let my senses run free. I've been holding it in for too long. The scent of the panther's blood was incredibly delicious. I let the liquid flow through me, enjoying each and every second as Alice watched patiently. I was done with the panther, when another one appeared. I pounced violently at it and drained it in seconds.

I was a little thirstier than I thought. After I downed a cobra after the second panther, I felt sloshy. Too much blood isn't good either. I was bloated.

"Let's go," I said to Alice, "I think I've had enough."

"How was the cobra?"

"Disgusting. The taste was so bland and…" I grimaced.

"Good. I thought the same. And they look like oversized worms."

"I can agree to that."

We started sprinting full speed; I was ahead of Alice, leading the way. We needed to get to Kachiri as fast as possible.

**

* * *

****Alice's POV**

I saw another death vision. Aro didn't even let Carlisle explain. He immediately released his secret weapons: Jane and Alec. Bella was sprinting around frantically; trying to save Edward and Renesmee. Her shrieks of emotional pain made me wince and the sight of Rosalie being torn apart by Demetri left me on my knees gasping for air.

I quickly reassured Jasper that it was just my emotions toying with me. The pain quickly washed away and was replaced with a soothing calm. It was always nice to have Jasper as a mate.

My visions were incredibly helpful at times, but they were constantly a pain. The fact that they always looked so real made it worse.

When we were ten miles from where we told Kachiri to wait, her scent pervaded the area. She didn't run in a straight line, it smelled like she was wandering around in circles. The scent grew stronger as we moved farther down the Negro River, but it was still scrambled.

"What do you think happened?" his Texas accent laid on thick. It always happened when something was bothering him. Vampire or not, he still had his gene with him.

"I'm… not sure, but her future suddenly disappeared." I answered, confused again. Some vampire Asprin would be really nice. Too bad that didn't exist.

"Maybe she found Huilen already?"

"Well see. Let's just go up another forty miles. Maybe she's waiting there," I said while picking up my already inhuman speed. Jasper trailed on my heels, and I just tried to look for that blackness that replaced the usual visions and followed that.

The calmness was still with me, so Jasper wasn't going to let me have my emotions back for another couple of days, I was sure. He was an over-protective fool, just like Edward. I sighed. If only Bella weren't such an accident prone… I stopped thinking of my family back in Forks when a strong blast of Kachiri's scent blew onto my face. It so strong, it would've only been seconds when she ran past this place.

"Kachiri," Jasper spoke with his normal voice. No need to shout with hearing senses like ours. But no one turned back. We continued running.

"Maybe she didn't hear you?" I assured him.

"We were only a mile away!"

"It might've been blocked out by the trees?" I kept throwing out impossible excuses. Sound can't be blocked out by _these _trees.

"Trees? Are you okay, Alice? If she didn't hear me, she would've crossed our scent by now!" Jasper was clearly stressed.

"Give me one moment," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and concentrated on the exotic rainforest before I focused on my pitch black vision. Then I started running towards it. I knew that if the vision came back, I was going the wrong way.

Then I was standing still with my eyes still closed. I could feel Jasper hovering over my body, but I didn't flinch. I tried taking one step towards the north. A bright flash of Zafrina's face appeared. I quickly stepped back. Then I turned to the East. An unknown female vampire ready to pounce on a baby cougar. I retreated back to my little circle of blackness.

**

* * *

****Jasper's POV **

Kachiri finally appeared from the trees after Alice spend what felt like hours testing her "circle of darkness" theory. At least she got it right. Kachiri brought Nahuel with her when Alice was testing her last direction. That was a lot easier and faster than we thought. Good thing we stayed where we were.

"This is Nahuel," Kachiri introduced.

"A pleasure," Nahuel brought out his olive toned hand, and I took it without hesitations. Since we were pushing luck already, why not push it to the maximum? We bursted the envelope long before, anyway.

"I'm Jasper Cullen, and this is my mate, Alice," I said in a casual but tense voice. Alice leaned in to kiss his cheeks. I scowled at the ground. If he weren't the only other half-vampire we know of in the world, I would've gladly killed him then and there. Alice must've seen him head and me smiling, so she stepped on toe. Again. _I should stop plotting things that'll make Alice angry… _I thought to myself.

"So I heard you needed my help?" he asked with a depressed voice.

"Extremely. May I ask why you're so… sad?" I asked, trying to phrase it properly. I didn't need my lover biting my head off.

"My… aunt, Huilen… she…" He looked at the floor and something wet dropped down from his face. _A tear. _

Alice was immediately by his side, embracing him. I didn't think of a way to kill him now. With my whole family and many other beings on the death toll right now, I felt his pain completely.

"By who?" I whispered, trying to be soothing. His anguished eyes quickly turned into a deathly glare, and he jabbed his finger at the woman with her back against a tree a couple feet away. Guilt was clear on her face, and it was so strong I felt it in me too.

"I'll be right back," I said to Alice and Nahuel. Something caught my arm as I was trying to keep a normal human speed. I needed the time to calm down.

"Jasper, I'll handle this," Alice said, "Trust me. I won't do anything you won't." I signed and put my arm across Nahuel's shoulder as I pecked Alice quickly on the lips. Alice walked towards Kachiri no faster than I did, maybe even slower.

I sent Nahuel a huge wave of calm and comfort, hoping that he'll find solace faster. He may have calmed down a little bit, but the sobs were still uncontrollable.

I couldn't believe that Kachiri would do something so cruel, and so randomly, too. It deserved death. I really do hope Alice doesn't forgive her. But then again, she wouldn't want to hurt Zafrina or Senna. Unless they're just as wild and dangerous as Kachiri…? Who am I to say? I'm wild and dangerous, too. Better to say that I _was_.


	4. Comforting

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe Kachiri would do something like that. She seemed the most tame out of her whole coven! And I couldn't believe I didn't see this future. It was probably Nahuel blocking it. I sighed as I walked towards Kachiri. She looked so vulnerable, there on her knees, with her face ducked into her chest. But if she could just kill Huilen out of the blue, she could do the same with me. Better to keep a strong defence first.

I looked back, stealing a peek at Jasper with his arms around Nahuel. He wasn't always like this, he never was, actually. He must've felt deep pain, to physically contact someone else to comfort them. Usually, he just sent them a wave of calm, and they would cool off.

My eyes focused themselves back to Kachiri. She suddenly moved from her unapproachable position on the floor to a crouch. My body showed no weakness. I've already seen the future, and I was going to win. I've already seen the burning pile of limbs beside the biggest tree nearby. I hated fighting, but it had to be done to keep myself alive. I would try to keep _her _alive. No guarantees, though.

"Kachiri," I spoke in a quiet but firm voice. I wasn't sure how close we were to civilization. "Why would you do such a thing? Kill Huilen, hurt Nahuel, and possible cost the lives of my _family_ and many others!" I gave up on the quiet voice. It simply couldn't do here, just like the way my outfits didn't fit in with the forest.

"You said you needed help," she snarled, "Here's your help."

"But why did you kill Huilen! We needed her too!"

"She was getting in the way. Over protective. Just like you and your mate there. Over protective of your so called _family._ Can't you just call it a coven?"

"No," I retorted, "Because we are a family. We love each other so much we would sacrifice our lives for them. And all _you _do…" my voice broke. I pulled myself together before I started sobbing tearlessly.

"Like I said, she was getting in the way. She wouldn't let Nahuel go help your _coven_."

"You could've waited for us." My voice suddenly lowered. It was becoming menacing instead of angry. So Jasper wanted me to kill her, not scream at her.

"You said you wanted to act fast. I did act fast." She was twisting everything I said around.

"You really want it don't you?" I said in the darkest tone I could manage.

"Want what?" she asked, with curious eyes suddenly glowing. For an Amazon, she was extremely stupid. Huh. She was right.

"So you said you aren't the brightest, eh?" I quoted her. She gave me a puzzled look. I quickly flashed a grin at Jazz, hoping Kachiri would notice. Then she would know what was coming. Better to make it as painful as possible. If she were the last creature I killed, I wanted to have fun with it.

It was extremely unlike me to think like that. I was never much of a sadist, but when someone ruins my perfectly unorganized plans, it's a whole other story. I sounded like Jane.

I slipped from my casual stance to an offensive crouch. Jasper was suddenly beside me, and Nahuel was still quietly sobbing by the other tree, but at least he was able to stand up.

Kachiri slowly backed off. Her confident bright crimson red eyes were now turning into a vulnerable deep burgundy.

Jasper didn't need Edward's ability to know my plans. We talked with our eyes, silent but effective. Rose and Emmett on the other hand, did everything quite physically. No need to elaborate on that.

My mate lunged at Kachiri at a speed that was fast even for a vampire, making him completely invisible for two seconds. Even though I wanted to take my time and slowly tear her apart, Jasper reminded me that we didn't have the time. We still had a chance at that time.

I heard the ear-splitting shriek from Kachiri when Jasper tore off her arm. I jumped on her shoulders and twisted her head off like a loose screw. Another deadly scream.

"Go to Nahuel," Jazz said to me as he started the fire. I quickly nodded and sprinted to the half-vampire. His hands were covering his ears with horror, his eyes filled with pain and fear.

I put my arm around him and picked him up and cradled him. I ran about a mile away, then set him down on the ground, and he curled up in a ball and started sobbing quietly.

I rubbed his back soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong," I said quietly, trying not to startle him, "Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"I couldn't," he tried to say through his sobs, "I couldn't stand to see…" I understood without him saying the whole thing. _I should've taken him here before we started to hunt Kachiri,_ I said to myself.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I should have taken you away earlier…"

"It's okay," he whispered. He pushed himself slowly off the ground and wiped away his tears. Nahuel straightened himself and held his head up high. His eyes were still partially swollen and red from the tears, but he stood tall and proud.

"Now give me a minute to see if Jasper is done with…" my voice slipped into silence. I let my visions take over and searched for Jasper. The burning pile of limbs was becoming smaller. The crackling fire would burn to unrecognizable vampire ashes in the rainforest, and would gradually wash away with the precipitation value in the area.

"We should head back now," I said after a couple minutes of solace with Nahuel, "I don't want to waste any time. Would you still like to help my family? You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Of course, I don't want any more murders happening."

"Murder is an understatement in this case. I would call it Massacre." I laughed lightly at my cold joke. Nahuel just nodded.

"Want me to carry you? It'll be faster," I wicked out a smile that usually made people laugh and comforted. It wasn't a "usually" kind of day.

"No, I'm not so slow myself." He avoided all eye contact with me.

"I'll run slower so you can keep up." He scowled at the ground then. I didn't think it was offensive, but he might have thought otherwise.

"I have to warn you," he said while we were running, "Kachiri might be stronger than you think she is."

"Don't worry, Nahuel. Jasper will finish her. I've seen it."

"Well, you're the future seer. Better not bet against that."

"Kachiri isn't the smartest out of them anyway. She wouldn't think of anything Jasper can come up with."

"It's all a mask," he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"She's the most manipulative being I've ever met. She makes Celia Van Der Woodsen look like Ghandi."

"Van der Woodsen?" It was a stranger's name, which was quite uncommon for a person like me.

"_Gossip Girl _character. But that doesn't matter. She plays with your feelings!"

I laughed half-heartedly and picked up speed. Nahuel was able to keep up. "That's Jasper, silly. He can control your emotions." I smiled at him, but his forehead still contained lines.

"I didn't say _emotions,_ Alice. One minute she acts like your… what do you Americans call it? Best friend, yes?"

"Best friend. Someone you can share secrets with."

"Yes, that. Then the next, she murders your loved ones and someday, she'll kill you!" He stopped running. I didn't know half-vampires would get tired, so I sprinted back to the place he was resting.

"Do you need to rest?" I said, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I can't scream and run at the same time I guess," he looked at the ground. So he was afraid to show weakness, afraid to be _too _human. He didn't know how much we wanted to be, though. If we were, we'd be happily under our graves right now. But then again, I would be just left to rot after James drained me if the old vampire hasn't changed him. I wished I could meet him.

"I'll carry you. Something is changing. I don't care if you'll try to thrash out of my arms. I'll just hold you here with my mighty grasp. Arms of steel, baby!" I tried to cheer him up, but you could definitely hear the tension in my voice.

He didn't say anything. Nahuel just got into my petite arms and blushed the whole way there. We were also completely noiseless.

The future was suddenly changing. It was becoming an ominous blur. That was when I really started _sprinting._ I was getting anxious for my Jasper now. Maybe Nahuel was right. Maybe Kachiri was just a really good actress. We all were. After a couple hundred years of living a fake life, you develop a talent.

"How old did you say Kachiri was?" I said, afraid of the answer.

"About 300. I was still the physical age of 12 when I first met her." She has been around almost as long as Carlisle. She would have almost as much knowledge too. Now I was really scared. I tried to dig for more information.

"So you've known her for long?"

"Yes. Then threatened Huilen that she would kill me if we told people her secret."

"Secret? What secret?"


	5. Secrets

**A/N: Sorry I've been out of the radar lately. I've either been busy going to dance rehearsals and shows or too lazy or tired to write. Special thanks to **_**Raybanlover**_** for being my only reviewer. Please people, I rather have you bash my story than leave no comment at all. My writing would be nothing if I don't get critiqued!**

"_So you've known her for long?" _

"_Yes. Then threatened Huilen that she would kill me if we told people her secret."_

"_Secret? What secret?" _

**Alice's POV**

"Long story short, Kachiri has a human friend that knows about her being a vampire. Only Huilen and I know. Even Senna and Zafrina have no idea what's been going on."

"Tell me more about Zafrina and Senna," I said as I pushed my legs to its limits.

"Well, Zafrina is very calm and welcoming, even though she looks all tough and aggressive on the outside. Senna… she's really shy, that's it. But very proud of whom she is. That's why you always see her standing tall with her head up."

"But _they _never tried to hurt you right?"

"No, only Kachiri." Another tear fell from his eye. The speed blow dried it like my Porsche in light rain.

I felt Jasper's scent; we were close. I caught a glimpse of his blonde hair now and then, he was moving with such speed and agility I was hard for even me to see him clearly.

"Tell me about Kachiri's human friend," I said, trying to distract Nahuel from his thoughts.

"His name was Jesus. Young Brazilian, nineteen I think. She called him _Chuy_. Jesus was really committed to Kachiri. He let her feed on him, seduce him at random times. He was a good looking guy. He could've passed as a vampire. I didn't know if Kachiri felt something for him, or if she was just using him like he used Huilen." His calm tone suddenly turned angry.

"It's okay. Jasper will be done before we even get there," I comforted, though I wasn't sure. The future was not… well. More like unclear. "So continue about this Chuy boy," I let him ramble on about Jesus, the man who was now constantly going to blood banks for donations.

"Jesus had a girlfriend at the time. She found out that he was cheating on him. She got so angry that she moved out of the country. A rich and pretty girl she was…"

"How do you know what they look like?" I really didn't care much about this Jesus crap. We were just getting close to Jasper and I didn't want to feel anxious when he was around. Then he'd spend days comforting me. Kachiri was somewhat right. All the Cullen men were too overprotective. I sighed.

"Kachiri had pictures of him and his past. All stolen. She used to brag about it all the time, how she has a human friend to feast on when we didn't."

"She really isn't the person people think—" my breath suddenly escaped me. I was gasping quick short breaths, my legs stopped moving. I was standing still—and vulnerable—on the tree line of the clearing. I slowly let Nahuel out of my arms, who looked like a little boy seeing his mother getting taken away for shooting his father. Yes, it was that bad. Tears were already falling out of his eyes.

"Wait here," I whispered to Nahuel as I dropped him off at a tree. He just nodded and sat down and ducked his face into his chest. He was only a boy, physically. I wanted to cry, and let everything out.

I sprinted into the center of the clearing.

"I'm okay, really," the Texas accented voice said. I pulled my mate from the ground. He was now crippled with only one leg connected to his body, fresh bite marks staining his neck and arms.

"The hell you are," I retorted. I forgot about Kachiri for a minute. I picked him up easily and he winced and tried to stand himself up. Always trying to be the bigger man. "You," I said firmly, "will not try to be all manly for the next few hours."

He grimaced back at me but didn't try to break free from my arms. I frowned as I looked at him.

"So did you deal with Kachiri?" I said, trying to cheer him up and complimenting his fighting skills.

He nodded his head back, gesturing at a pile of burning fire. I stroked his hand gingerly then moved to his scarred chin, "You always know how to end 'em, don't you?"

The only reply I got was a thin smile. I sighed as I dropped him off beside Nahuel.

"She's still alive?!" Nahuel screamed. I covered his mouth.

"You have to be quiet. Kachiri got to Jazz when he was trying to start the fire. But good old Jasper knows his ways around fighting. He dealed with her when he got pretty fucked up himself." Jazzy gave me a toothy grin. "I'd better go find that leg of yours," I scowled at him as I stood up. This time, Nahuel had his arms around Jasper's bitten shoulders. They both had their eyes closed and Nahuel had his head on Jasper's shoulder. They looked like adopted brothers.

"I sprinted back to the emotionless, bland clearing. I felt like a barbarian, holding my mate's leg like that. A canibal. I looked back at the fire that was dimming. I tried to keep my feet from moving towards it, but gravity was unable to plant me to the ground.

I shuffled around the burnt ashes a little, and then something caught my eye. It was a deformed gold locket, in the shape of a square. I could recognize it right away. An original from Tiffany's; I had one too. It was the necklace that I never took off after my _rebirth, _if you want to call it that. I then added a charm that Jasper gave to me onto the chain.

My hands moved lithely on the locket, prying it open in one try. In it were two photos. One of Jesus—I could tell it was him because it was a young man who was tan and _very _muscular. he could never pass for a vampire though.

I scanned my eyes to the photo beside it. It was of Kachiri herself, and someone very familiar. A female, human of course. She was pale already, but not very beautiful. She had short black hair that hung straight down that ended at her shoulders. They were both smiling a fake smile, only for the camera.

A memory suddenly flashed to me. A photo of myself in the local newspaper of Biloxi, confirming my sudden death. It was the same face as the one in the golden locket. I pulled in a shocked gasp.

Kachiri was my _creator? _It could've been anyone. A lot of secrets were being revealed to me. I looked up at the starry sky, wishing that the day could just end faster. Jasper was still waiting with Nahuel back at the tree, and I had his severed leg that I needed to heal fast.

I jogged lightly down the path of monstrous trees, and found Nahuel sleeping on Jasper's lap and my mate with his eyes wide open. They were calm, though. Thinking eyes.

**Jasper's POV**

Poor Nahuel. I flexed my leg and my hand instinctly started rubbing it. It hurt bad. Alice appeared from the tree line with my leg and something gleaming in her other hand. I gave her a puzzled look. He sympathetic eyes and my pain made me unable to speak.

"Let's get you fixed so we can get on the road again," Alice whispered into my ear. She was always so enthusiastic and… happy. There's no other word to describe it. She's not escatic all the time, but not gloomy. Just in the middle.

She pecked me quickly on the lips before she gingerly lifted Nahuel from my lap and set him down beside me. Alice then made him a pillow out of dried leaves. Always so considerate. I wished I could be even a little more like her sometimes.

You have the ultimate masochist—or in my family, I was sadly known as the "emo"— dating the craziest pixie optimist in the world. I avoided Alice's eye contact and let my eyes zone out into the deepest of the forest.

"So now you're not talking to me, or looking at me?" Alice suddenly broke in.

"I was just thinking," I said and gave her a tight but sincere smile.

"About what?" she said as she coated my severed leg with her venom. I grinned.

"How an "emo" like me can be with a person like you."

"If vampires can exist, so can impossible love," she giggled despite the horror we were currently in right now.

I pulled her in with my still functioning arms to give her a passionate kiss. She pulled out unexpectedly.

"As much as I want to continue…" she started.

"We don't have the time right now." I sighed and looked at Nahuel. "Better get me on both feet before it's too late. How much time left?"

"Three weeks." Alice was distracted. Her sun tinted eyes kepted glazing to her right hand where a gold chain hung between her thumb and index.

I let my fingers etwine with hers and slowly revealed her palm. A locket. Identical to the one already hanging from her neck. I let my long fingers brush across the one hanging on her collarbone, beside the engraved one I gave her.

"Alice…" I said.

"Open it."

I used my fingernails to pry open the square shaped locket. There was a picture of a young man, and another picture of Kachiri and Alice, smiling.

I gasped, "So, _Kachiri _is your creator?" She shrugged. "I thought James killed your creator decades ago!"

"I don't know how I didn't recognize her. I've looked at my locket milliards of times before." She took off the chain hanging from her neck and opened hers. The picture was gone. It was there no longer than a week ago. I've seen Alice open and close the locket as she was fidgeting around the vase of flowers.

"It's gone…" she said.

I gave her Kachiri's locket and put my arms around her. Nahuel was right. That Amazon was the most devious being alive. If only the human who came up with the idea of the carrot tanner were like her.

But then again, if the world were like that, wouldn't we just lie to each other about everything? Until truth no longer exists, and it's just lie after lie.

**A/N: Any good ideas for what's going to happen next? I'd love to hear your suggestions! Always countin' on you to review, RaybanLover! Btw, I love raybans too. Warfarers are my fave ;)**


	6. Transitions

**A/N: I'm kind of running out of inspiration these days, that's why I've been posting so slowly. The "Alice's creator" story will be in the sequel, which I hope will be made. Well, here's the next part. Tell me if you want me to just skip all the details and go to the fight, or continue this misadventure through the Amazon. Just leave me a comment and I'll put it to a vote!**

**Alice's POV**

"The past is the past," I say after a couple of long tick tocks.

"You're right," my Jasper said.

"If we take off now, we might still get there in time."

I let my venom fall on the edges of my mate's severed calf, and some more on the joint of his knee. I pulled his lower leg back and sent it crashing onto his knee. Nahuel winced.

"I don't know how you can go through that without screaming your ass off," Nahuel whispered. Jasper just chucked back as a response.

"I mean, someone's pretty much shoving marble up your leg! How can that not hurt?" He rambled on about pain and kneecaps for quite a while.

"You get used to the pain," Jasper finally said. He just rolled his eyes and rested against the tree while I pull my venom coated tongue up and down his left leg. Nahuel respectfully—or under naïve, childish thoughts—looked away while I went through that process.

Jasper then whispered into my ear, "Halfling boy here is feeling incredible disturbed." I giggled back at him.

When I was done with the wounds, notice the "s", I rubbed his thigh and told Jazz to get up.

"She got me _bad,_" he said while shaking out the pain that was still searing in his leg and neck. I just ran my hand down his back soothingly and guided him north.

"C'mon Nahuel, we need to get on the road," I said to the man leaning against the same tree he's been at for the past 24 hours. _Another day wasted…_ I thought.

"I hope you're a good swimmer, boy," Jasper said, extremely amused.

A big wave of angst and embarrassment came off him, and I didn't need Jasper to know. It was all in his eyes.

"Um… About that…" he kicked his own foot, "Maybe I can run instead? I'm much faster and—" he tried to say.

"I'll carry you," Jasper cut in.

"No, it's alright really! I can swim I'm just not as fast as I am running."

"You let Alice carry you. I should be allowed, too," he retorted.

He let grumpily kicked a stone and glared at the ground.

"Never mess with a Cullen, dude. One thing you got to learn," I said.

**A/N: I'm having major writers' block. I got a friend on the line, but she just gives me new story ideas. -_- Please help!! Maybe I'll just jump to the fight... Use that lucky review button to get me writing again. It's green for a reason.**


	7. Massacre

**A/N: I'm skipping right to the Volturi fight. I don't really care about the lack of readers and reviewers, anymore. But feel free to leave me a nice comment down below (: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Alice's POV**

There was a space between the two "teams", if you want to call it that. That line formed by gravity would clearly lead to extreme massacre if one crossed it. Japser had his arm around me, and I held Nahuel's hand gingerly, because I knew if I squeezed too hard—which I would; I would've been shaking with fear then—I would break his hand.

We were still a couple of miles away from the actual clearing. The snow left a thin layer on the ground, but the trees still remained that beautiful evergreen colour. I just hoped I would live long enough to see them get covered with white fluff that brought everyone, except Bella of course, joy.

I sighed with grief and nodded at Jasper. He lithely picked up Huilen and started sprinting silently towards that field that we used to have fun and fool around in. So many good memories blocked out by just this one tragedy, and if we lived past the next ten minutes, we'd never want to come back again.

_Edward, _I said in my head, knowing that he'd hear, _why don't you announce my heroic arrival? _My little brother was trying very hard not to lunge at Jane. Instead, he was politely asking Aro, to cease the fire. I chuckled. _Since when did this Cullen ever ask for this crap? _

Before we stepped into the "battlefield", Jasper suddenly let Nahuel down and came at me with a giant bear hug.

"Alice, baby, if we survive this, I'll take you to mars," he said, sounding like he was about to burst into tears. I just giggled and pulled him into a kiss. I heard someone clear his throat.

"Sorry," I mumbled even though I wasn't at all. If this were my last day, I wanted to spend it with my true love.

I then heard faint voices.

"Peace dear ones. Let us hear him out," Aro said. Jane suddenly bared her teeth menacingly. It didn't quite look scary. She looked like a five year old trying to scare away a butterfly.

"Why don't you join us, Alice," Edward called out. Show time. I kissed Nahuel on the cheek and Jasper on the lips, and then I walked slowly into the field. A loud murmur of "Alice! Alice!" broke out from the crowd, from the black cloaked ones and also from the side with the mutant wolves. Bella's face smiled with relief.

Jasper and Nahuel followed behind me, only a few steps away. I danced into "my side" and stopped beside Edward. They touched my arm then did the same with Jasper. They quickly turned back to the enemy right after. _Edward, I'm so sorry I left without any notice. Except for that dumb shit you people call a goodbye note. _

_It's okay, _he said back in my visions.

Edward started speaking again, "And she does not come back empty handed," he said proudly, "Alice, why don't you introduce the witness you've brought?"

I shot a look back at Zafrina and Senna, who looked immensely confused.

"The time for witnesses is the past! Cast your vote Aro!" Caius' snarl broke my train of thought.

Aro lifted his one index finger to silence Caius and gestured for Nahuel to talk. I patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"My name is Nahuel," he said self-conciously.

"Continue, Nahuel," Aro said, facinated. Caius, well, he just scowled. But then, I never really found a moment when he wasn't doing that facial expression.

"I'm a half-creature…" he turned back to me for help. I quickly stepped in.

"Nahuel has been travelling with Jasper and I for about a month. He is not nearly as strong as any of us, except for the offspring of Bella and Edward."

"So he's a weakling!" Caius cut in, "there's really not much point in keeping him then." He snapped his fingers for Felix to step in. I started panicking on the inside. Jasper, being the quick-witted man that he is, sent a wave of lust towards Felix. And just as he planned, he _fell in lust _with Nahuel.

"So… um… Nahuel was it?" Felix shuffled towards him as he backed away towards Jasper. "You want to… uh… go out to a club or something? Maybe tonight?"

The two ends of a crowd started laughing as if they were at a big time comedy show. Felix quickly shook it off and gave a questioning look. Nahuel just looked incredibly disturbed instead of frightened.

"Looks like your ultimate witness has something against gays," Edward said through a choked down laugh. I gave him a mock punch and he scowled half-heartedly.

"You!" Felix pointed at my mate, "I know what you're doing, so STOP IT." He marched forward towards Jazz, and even though he was taller than him by a couple of inches, Jasper looked straight at him in the eye. No crouch, no attack, no glare; no anything.

That lust for Nahuel rapidly changed to calm and fatigue. Felix looked like he was drunk. Bella was suddenly getting a panic attack.

"Alice! Let's just finish the introducing and see if they'll keep us!" she glanced back at Nessie nervously.

Many things happened all at once. Jasper slid into a crouch—offensive of course. Dmitri was in his face in the same crouch and Felix was still not looking sober. Nahuel was thrown behind me, eyes wide with fear and everyone else behind was were in either defensive or offensive crouches. The wolves growled and snarled.

"Alec, Jane," Aro smiled at his death twins. He was the only one still standing normally out of the dozens of creatures in the field.

"Zafrina!" Jasper shouted. But it was too late. Jane had decided to attack her first and she was shrieking on the ground. That menacing grin of accomplishment finally appeared on her face, despite the day of failure she had.

"Bella. Bella!" I shrieked, "Get your shield up!" I was looking all over the place as people darted around me and attacking my loved ones. Thanks the werewolves, I lost the future of this fight. I thought it was a good sacrifice at the beginning, but now that the fight as started, the young ones didn't really know _who _to attack.

Edward and Rosalie were busy fighting off the cloaked ones while Bella struggled under pressure to get her shield up while Zafrina still grinded her back on the snow in pain. Senna was defending her and her sister; she was surprisingly a great fighter. Jasper was running all over the place, trying to help as many people as he could. No one attacked me. No one.

I sprinted towards Edward and Rosalie, and helped them fight off Dmitri and Alec. I underestimated that boy; he was a great fighter. I couldn't say much about his sister, though. she just shocked everyone that came close to her.

Burning piles of smoke and fire were already forming. i didn't know if it was the guard, or the decent people on our side. It seemed like there were still a lot of the cloaked ones left, though. I didn't have time to shed a single tear for them, even if I could.

I noticed that two very important beings were missing. One was the point of this whole fight, and the other was her mate. _Jacob and Nessie. Edward, where are they?_

_Bella sent them away, to be safe. _

_So they ran?_

_Yes. _

_Good. _

After that I heard an ear-splitting scream from beside me. Dmitri stood with only one leg intact, and the sight was revolting. Edward quickly dismembered the rest of his body and took a classic lighter that belonged in _Breakfast at Tiffany's _and lit up the pile of vampire limbs.

"That was for you, Alice," he said with sorrow in his eyes and kissed my forehead.

All that came out of my mouth was, "Thank you."

I just wanted to cry at that time. My family and friends were sacrificing their lived for me and I was just standing here. No one tried to attack me. No one even got close to me.

Alec showed fear in his eyes the minute Dmitri set on fire. Rose hissed at him and I bared my teeth. In one quick moment, he ran off to join her sister. I didn't quite understand why Alec hasn't made us all senseless yet. Maybe Caius wanted us to feel the pain?

Rosalie was just about to run off to try to kill him, but I stopped her.

"Jane will just make you drop dead," I said in her ear. She just nodded and snarled at the crowd that was forming beside us.

"Alice," Rose started, "Leave, right now! You know I love you, but go check up on everyone else, and tell Emmett I love him." She glared at the circle of Volturi forming beside us. I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of through two big creatures. They let me go without a scratch on my hair. Bella was putting all her energy towards Jane and Edward as they stalked towards Jane who was starting to look scared.

The little 13 year old girl hid behind her brother, afraid now. The wolves suddenly burst up behind her and pinned her down.

"Kate, go now!" Edward commanded before Felix came at him at full force. I screamed with hate as he pulled off my favourite brother's arm in one try. I hissed and jumped on his shoulders and tried to twist of his head, but four hooded men grabbed my limbs as I thrashed and tried to struggle away from their hold.

They held me against my will and carried me to the top of a tree where Carlisle sat along with Aro, Caius and Marcus. An unknown member of the guard held Carlisle's hands together, not that he would dare fight off.

"Alice," he said with kind relief.

"Carlisle," I whispered back. I had no idea what he was doing, being held captive, probably.

"Let go of me, bastards," I shouted at the men holding me. Aro nodded and they set me down—not that gently, I might add—beside Carlisle. I gave him a bear hug and he hugged my back.

"You do know that I would never attack you, Aro. This," he used his head to gesture to the man holding his hands, "is completely unnecessary."

"You're right," he replied, "Go help Felix, Santiago," he said to the retard holding down my father.

I gasped and put my face in my knees as I saw the last limb on Edward being torn apart. My stupid masochistic brother wouldn't even let out a scream to prepare me. Not that that would make anything better. I stayed perched on the tree as I watched my favourite brother burn to ashes next to my new sister.

"Bella, Edward," I sobbed in my knees. I wish I could just cry for real. It'd be much easier to just let everything out. Carlisle put his arms soothingly around my shoulders, but he didn't say anything.

"Aro, please," he begged, "Can't you just stop the fight going down there?"

"They quite well deserve it. They killed the best of my guard; Jane, Alec, Dmitri."

Carlisle's anger was building. "Do you have any idea how hypocritical you sound right now? You're _massacring _all of my family and friends! Why do you even want to keep me? I allowed Nessie to happen! Just let me go back down and let your stupid fucking guard kill me too."

"Carlisle, please. We've been friends for a long time. I don't want to kill you."

"But I want to kill you," I mumbled.

"Alice, honey," Aro said, "Your powers are incredible to me. You don't have to join the guard but, it's nice to know that you'll still be considering."

"I'll join your gay guard when hell freezes over. I'll probably just be a Jane replacement anyway."

"That's my girl," Carlisle whispered in my ear and kissed my hair.

"Who is _that?_" Caius suddenly said as I scowled. "The blonde man without a top, but with a lot of scars…"

"Jasper," Carlisle and I gasped at the same time.

"I'm feeling generous today," Aro rambled, "Felix!" he shouted from a top the tree. His _minion _suddenly appeared from nowhere. Damn, he was fast.

"Fetch that man, will you, dear?" he pointed at Jasper when I hissed.

"Of course, master," he nodded and jumped straight down the 20 foot high tree.

"Of course, master," I mimicked, "what a bitch."

"Alice… just don't. He's only saving him," Carlisle said soothingly. Then his thoughts changed track. "Esme…" he said sadly and looked down to the fight.

**

* * *

****A/N:**** That was the best chapter, I think. There'll be another chapter, then a sequel. I hope the other one will get more reviews… I promise it'll be awesome. Now just click that lucky green button down there… FREE VESPAS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! (L)**


	8. Safe Harbour

**Jasper's POV**

Where was Alice? She was just here, fighting a few minutes ago. I tried to avoid the thought of Alice being one of the many burning piles of unidentified vampire parts. I started breathing hard. It was very likely the truth.

My family of many years was getting killed one by one out here, and all I could think of the unenviable truth. I groaned at my selfishness. Where was Carlisle? Esme was getting killed out there, but her mate wasn't defending her.

_Oh, Please don't be what I think happened… _I growled at the thought. It was always easier to fight when I had a larger reason to. I walked straight ahead, knocking down and tearing apart two random Volturi vamps without even going into a crouch.

I started sprinting towards Esme as fast as I could, because she was the closest one to me. A small group of "the other side" were circling me. I quickly bent my knees and glared at the crowd forming around me.

"Esme, run!" I screamed over other shrieks of pain and growls of anger.

I lithely spun onto one of their shoulders and twisted his—or her—head off. I quickly lit it before the venom could get to my arm. I jumped from shoulder to shoulder and tried to ignore the tragedy happening around me, outside the circle.

I was glad I was fast enough, or else I would be dead meat by now. Or more precisely, a dead pile of ashes. My technique was to tear off their heads first, and burn them right away.

When they figured out my strategy, I decided to let them try to get me and let down my guard a bit. I really did love fooling with their brains. I chuckled as I sent a wave of random happiness to one half, and guilt to another. One half looked at the ground, not meeting each others eyes.

The other just started skipping on the spot with smiles plastered on their faces but anger in their deep crimson pupils. As if that shade of colour could show anything but anger. I did know that I was being a hypocrite. I survived by

Human blood and had those burgundy eyes once in a lifetime.

I was already done with the group after a few minutes. There were about ten more burning piles added to the many in the field. I smirked at my accomplishment.

"What am I doing? I have so much more to do!" I shouted to myself aloud.

Then I heard raged shouting. "Let go of me!" I saw a female thrashing in Felix's arms.

"Esme!" I screamed the second time in ten minutes. I sprinted straight to her shaking off all the people who grabbed onto me. I earned a couple bite marks thanks to my carelessness. I should've saved my meticulousness for now, since there was actually someone I wanted to _save_.

"Take you hands off of her, you douche bags!" I shouted while ripping off someone's arm. Then a big bulky man got a hold of my ultimate weapon: my arms. Technically, my teeth were pretty important too, but before I could bite someone, I had to hold them down first.

"Let me go, Felix," I growled quietly.

"Sorry man, Master's orders. If I don't obey…" he used his free hand and pretended to slit his throat. Like that'll do any good.

"If you do obey, the same thing will happen to you. And make _them_," I jabbed my finger at the people holding down Esme, "let her go. She didn't do anything. If you want to take someone, take me."

"Actually, I was planning to take both of you." He smiled at me. I just bared my teeth.

"Let's go men," he said to the two vampires holding a still thrashing Esme.

"I'm sorry, Esme," I whispered, "I didn't get there fast enough."

"It's okay, Jazz. You tried." I disapproved her forgiveness. I didn't deserve it at all.

"So, uh, Felix? Where were you planning to take us?" I asked like I was talking about the weather.

"Just up to that tree," he said nonchalantly.

"Okay…" I said, confused. I could feel amusement coming off of his body. Everyone else was either angry or confused. I don't think killing me would be any easier on tree. I sighed. I caught Carlisle and Alice's scent when we were getting near.

A strong wave of hope came off of Esme, and it affected me completely.

"No, were not going to kill you. I have a whole bunch of other crap that my Masters want me to do, so why don't you just run up that pretty tree over there and… make yourself at home." Then he sprinted away mumbling something on the lines of _life is so hard… too many things to do…_

I just shrugged and the two men dropped my mother hard but she was able to land on her feet. I glared at them as I gave them a huge wave of fear. They just started running away—quite slowly, might I add.

"C'mon Esme. Your _beau _is waiting for you," I joked, trying to cheer up the mood without making it too random. I still had insurance though. She just nodded with a smile on her face.

"Race you!" she screamed and got a head start. I started laughing and I heard a voice that brought me to happiness on a whole other level.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted.

"Oh this is wonderful," a dreadful voice said, "Jasper is here!" Ew. Aro.

**A/N: The story's not over yet! I've got a one or two more chapters, and tons of cliffhangers. I really hope the sequel will get more reviews….**


	9. Saviour

**Alice's POV**

Was Aro going to spare Jasper, or did he call him here so that he could kill him himself? To torture us, I was sure.

"Aro, if you value your life, you will stop the fight going on down there," my mate growled.

"Oh, but I couldn't! It's just so _very _entertaining," he said. I hate people that are overly-enthusiastic and sadistic at the same time.

"Jasper!" I shouted before he pounced on Aro. I grabbed his arm and pulled him on my lap. "Don't," I whispered into his ear.

"For now," he replied. "Carlisle," he said, calmer now, "Aren't you even a _little _bit worried about Esme?"

I knew my father didn't want to show weakness, especially in front of the Volturi, but he started sobbing quietly.

"I'm so sorry," he quickly said and a wave of comfort pervaded our heads. "Sorry," he said again, "It seems like I can't focus on one person."

"It's fine, Jazz," Carlisle said between his dry sobs.

"No, it's not," I answered for him. I stood up on the thin branch that could hold up all of us.

"I'm going to go get Esme," I told Aro, Caius and Marcus, "Don't you _dare _tell your fucking so called fighters to stay away from me. I rather die." I glared at them.

"I'm going with you," Jasper and Carlisle said at the same time. Then they smiled for the first time in a long time and fist-pounded each other. Like father, like son.

We all looked down and saw Esme and a stranger trying to fight off Felix and some other Volturi. I winced when I saw someone jump towards Esme's neck and missed by an inch.

"No don't," Aro quickly said before we all jumped. I bet he wished that he kept that body guard.

"Felix!" he shouted the name again, and in thirty seconds time, the brawny Emmett-esque vampire appeared perched up on the opposite branch.

"Yes, master?" he said. I wasn't focused on him. I was still looking down at the fight.

"Ready?" I whispered to Carlisle and Jasper. They nodded back. We were just about to jump when Felix's booming voice halted us.

"Don't jump yet! I'm going to get his mate, and… you guys can stay here and not get killed!" he rambled quickly.

I nodded slowly and sat down again. The Cullen men—the ones that were remaining, I should say—followed my lead.

I was glad the wolves left before they came to an un-heroic death. Life is way too precious to give up; I should know. At least Jake and Nessie were still alive. Or I hoped. They deserved to have a life outside this crazy vampire war.

Carlisle quiet cries of agony ceased a little, but little sniffles still escaped from him. Jasper and I rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"Oh, suck it up, Carlisle," Caius smirked.

"Shut the hell up," Jasper growled.

Just when Carlisle was about to break down again, Felix appeared with Esme thrashing in his arms.

"Let go!" she shouted over and over again.

"Esme!" Carlisle exclaimed. The squirming immediately stopped. She jumped out of the rock-like body and into Carlisle's arms and kissed him passionately.

Usually we would've told them "the hotel is across the street" or "get a room," but Esme was just saved from a horrid death, so who give a damn?

After they pulled out of the kiss, Jasper and I joined the embrace. This bit of the Cullens was going to survive. One thing to be glad about.

The fight was slowly ceasing, more and more of those burning piles. You see used and un-used matches lying in sparse areas in the clearing, and cigarette lighters and torn down trees.

Even without Jane and Alec, the Italian vampire force—a euphemism for sadistic killers, of course—was unstoppable. All of us were only able to end three of them. Alec, Jane and… Dmitri.

I broke out in quiet sobs again. Jazz immediately tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Alice baby?" he asked, worried. Esme and Carlisle in their own little world right now; unable to hear or see the outside world, and talking with their eyes.

"Edward put the last bit of his strength to save… me." The response I got from my husband was a kiss on the top of my head.

"Dmitri, wasn't it?" he said quietly after a while. I nodded in confirmation.

"Well we won't have to worry about getting tracked down that easily," Esme cut in. I focused on the words "that easily." Does that me that we still will be tracked down? I fervently think so.

As the killing frenzy ended down below the treetops, people walked casually around the burning piles of limbs, some snickering and some spitting in them. It was downright _disgusting. _

Our witnesses weren't required to stay to _fight, _in fact, we encouraged them to leave if violence was involved. They all sacrificed themselves to save my family. God bless these innocent beings.

And the whole point was to put Renesmee to an end, but she was able to escape without a hair pulled out, or even tangled. If Jacob Black doesn't take good care of her, I'll track him down myself and rip him into pieces. In the back of my head, I was completely sure that he'll treasure Nessie like the only jewel in the world.

"You are free to leave now. Carlisle?" Aro said. He almost glared back at the vamp leader.

"You're free to visit anytime with your mate. Same goes with you, Alice," he looked at me.

Carlisle didn't even care about a possible death when he said, "No way in hell." Then he jumped out of the tree with my mother in her arms without even looking at the ever smiling Aro.

The look on his face was priceless. His hand was motionless, expecting one of us to take it with the same smile always plastered on his face. Caius just snarled.

"Can we _please _leave?" Marcus said, extremely bored.

Jasper let out an angry snarl before he grabbed my hand and jumped off the high tree.

"It's not over," I caught Aro say before we were completely out of their sight.

He was right. It isn't over.

END.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been working on my stuff on . You can check me out there too; I go as the same name. Yes, there will be a sequel, title still in progress. Alice, Jazz, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Nessie will all be in it, as well as his pack. If you're interested please SUBSCRIBE to me and REVIEW if you have any title ideas for the sequel or if you want to correct my grammar or what not. Thanks for hanging around. (: **


End file.
